


The musings of a soldier, a rebel, and a broken refugee

by Madame_Raeva



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Agnst time, Enjoy the monologue!, It's more of a backstory really, Tent Town
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29784165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Raeva/pseuds/Madame_Raeva
Summary: Raeva reminiscences as she entered the tent town.
Kudos: 1
Collections: The Town That Never Died





	The musings of a soldier, a rebel, and a broken refugee

Rae fidgeted with her jacket posket clasping and unclasping the pocket over and over again. Click, pop, click...pop,click. What if they didn’t accept her? What if they thought her a traitor? Rae practically grew up in L’manburg before she had joined a scruffy teen who had ran away to start anew in the wreckage of the revolution. Times were simpler then follow orders from your superiors, check the traders for smuggled goods, file the report. And then maybe once in a while she’d go into the redwood trees with a few of her mates and let the water from forest streams cool them down.

She joined pogtopia hating despising Schlatt’s rules and the bustling and suffocating atmosphere of “Manburg” never felt right, colorless almost. She’d rather sneak out and join rebels who still held tightly to the hope in their eyes. She made friends, she watched them die and told herself that's the way things are. She enjoyed the months of peace led by Tubbo, a deserved break, then things went to shit. Rae remembered seeing the new walls rise up not the blackstone ones with stained glass windows and colored parapets, but Obsidian ones cold, hard, and imposing. She tried her best to help evacuate during Doomsday but the blasts started too early, there was only so many she could save.

A bitter taste formed in Rae’s mouth when she remembered seeing Echo on their knees surrounded by the fluttering burning pages of lost knowledge choking sobs shaking their body as they clutched the simmering remains of a book. Rae had been through war and countless losses and ender she was only 18. She moved to the badlands shortly after she couldn’t stand to see the crater reminding her everyday of her home gone and left in the blue. She might as well make herself useful maybe by taking over the server peace could finally reign on the SMP. Then the vines came and once again Rae was homeless. 

Now she stood before the small village the closer she walked the more and more dread began to set in her. Her feathers ruffled then forced themselves to lie flat before ruffling again with each new sound she heard. Pop...click, pop, click...pop. When she arrived things weren't as bad nobody really paid her any mind and some waved to her it was a community. Rae doubted their cause, L’manburg could never come back it was dead and gone but maybe they could start something new, something different.


End file.
